


Bright Lights

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no one else around when Jaebum saw his life flash before his eyes, as if in slow motion of the past 21 years that he had lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I See Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT7 fic that will ever be posted so I hope you'll tell me what you think if you read this :)

 The rain wasn't just falling hard when Jaebum nearly died, the whole place was covered in white raindrops splashing on the pavement as if they're competing on who will fall first and who will fall the hardest.

It was going to be a day like no other.

There was no one else around when Jaebum saw his life flash before his eyes, as if in slow motion of the past 21 years that he had lived. He couldn't even scream, couldn't even have time to regret anything by the time he saw the bright lights amidst the white rainfall.

Im Jaebum saw bright lights and then it was the end.

 

Jaebum was slightly sore when he opened his eyes. It felt heavy as well, almost blinded by the bright lights of the room.

The lights reminded him of something, it felt familiar and homely. It tasted of admittance and regrets that weren't formed. Everything didn't necessarily mean something negative and that was what confused him the most.

"You're awake? Good." A warm hand was placed on his forehead.

That was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness and the bright lights was back again. A reminder of something he had no idea of.

 

The next moment Jaebum woke up, he wasn't just slightly sore. Instead, he could feel a heavy cast on his arm and bandages all over his chest.

Now he remembers what happened.

"Awake finally, Im Jaebum?" Someone said beside him and he looked up to see the familiar face of Park Jinyoung with his trademark worried expression--something the boy reserves for people he actually does care for.

Jaebum opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan. His throat felt like it was rubbed raw, scratchy from unuse.

"Let me get you some water!" Youngjae piped from beside Jinyoung, he looked relieved as well. Jaebum had no idea the boy was even there.

Soon there's a glass of water being held to his lips as he savoured the cold that soothed his parched throat. It felt good, too good that he drank everything without lifting his head.

"Feeling better, hyung?" Youngjae eagerly asked. Jinyoung looked curiously as well, but he wouldn't voice it out.

Jaebum had no idea how to answer the question. Was he feeling better? How does one answer that anyway? His cast feels heavy, there's an ache in his muscles and he could feel the formation of a headache. Was that feeling better? Then again, he was awake now and his throat didn't feel like it's burning anymore.

So, instead, he just answered a simple, "I'll live."

 

Jaebum slept most of the days since he woke up. There was a weird exhaustion in his bones that demands to be dealt with. He couldn't explain the need to rest, something he doesn't usually like doing for himself.

Jinyoung dealt with his hospital bills with a compromise that Jaebum will repay him if he wanted to. Knowing his friend though, the boy would just call for _questionable favors_ instead of actual payment.

Youngjae assured Jaebum that he would try and make sure that Jinyoung wouldn't make any harsh decisions like last time. No one wanted a repetition of last time.

 

Sometimes when Jaebum wakes up he thought he saw a face, a familiar face that reminds him of bright lights and warm hands. But then he falls asleep again and the image is forgotten when he wakes up the next day.

 

After a week of bed rest with only Jinyoung and Youngjae bringing him food to stay alive, he was finally feeling well enough to get out of bed. He made his way to his small kitchen, but he stopped midway when he saw a figure already standing there.

The boy was slim with messy blonde hair that looks like it's only tamed by a blue-green headband. He had a white shirt on and white skinny jeans.

Jaebum had no idea whether he should scream from panic or run away in fear. Instead, he ended up just standing there, watching the boy move, walk left and right with his back behind him. For some unknown reason, the boy _felt_ familiar.

A bright light. That's what the boy reminds Jaebum of. He was bright and warm and feels like the end.

Then the boy turned around, looking confused until their eyes locked with each other. Now, the boy looked panicked and afraid.

"You... you..." the boy stuttered, his voice deep and melodious. Jaebum feels warm and safe at hearing it.

"Me." Jaebum frowned, wondering. "Me. What about you?"

The boy was still frowning, his forehead creased. "You're not supposed to _see_ me. You haven't seen me _ever_. Of course I would mess up something."

Jaebum tilted his head, not really knowing what to say or if he should say anything at all. This caused the boy to groan as if the action physically pained him.

"I definitely messed something up if you're being this patient over me!" The boy sighed, "I need to consult with a friend. I know I don't look like I could be trusted, but will you please just stay inside the house until I come back?"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" The boy pleaded.

"Sure." Jaebum finally agreed because what else is there to say during this scenario? His answer seemed to appease the boy, though.

"I'll be back." The voice held a promise, it was strong and had a conviction. "Then I'll fix this mess."

Nodding, Jaebum watched the boy disappear right in front of him. Literally disappeared without leaving any trace and for some reason, a residual shock from almost dying maybe, Jaebum didn't even bat an eyelash as he went ahead and made coffee.

 

After an hour of watching re-runs of _The Simpsons_ , Jaebum felt restless being locked inside. Jinyoung called that he'd drop by later with Youngjae, but that won't be for another 3 hours or so.

Then Jaebum remembered that new chicken place that opened just on the corner of the street. Surely it wouldn't matter if he broke a promise to a boy that appeared in his kitchen and disappeared again.

"To chicken it is." Jaebum stood up to put on a coat, winter in Korea won't be for another few months but the Autumn wind is just as chilly. He grabbed his wallet, suddenly worried if he even had money left after missing a lot of work.

 

The street was oddly full of people walking in a hurry, nothing new in this side of the City. What was out of place was the numerous number of people wearing the same outfit as the boy earlier. They weren't even wearing a jacket or a sweater, as if they aren't affected by the cold.

Shrugging, Jaebum hurriedly walks to the chicken place. Everything smelt wonderful and he was excited to try every flavor available, but that was for another time.

The store was small and bright, the lights almost blinding him as he enters. He cringes, a headache already forming as he walks over to fall in line. It seems like headache was going to be his new best friend.

 

The boy, or Mark as he introduced himself, was not amused when he appeared 30 minutes after Jaebum got home. The numerous chicken bones spread on his plate was a proof, it seems.

"You can't be sure I didn't leave the house." Jaebum just said, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched Mark's conflicted emotion flash by his face.

"No, I can't." Mark agreed, "However, I felt a tug earlier that meant you almost got in trouble. Since you can't get in trouble at home--I made sure--it only meant you left."

"What did you made sure of?" Jaebum asked instead, loving how the boy sighed in front of him.

Mark looked like he wanted to turn around and run, it was obvious he didn't want to say the reason. Or he didn't know how to say it, probably. But Jaebum's eyes on him was unrelenting and he finally broke.

"You don't believe in Guardian Angels, I know. Of course I know because Im Jaebum," Mark sends him a disarming smile, "I _am_ your Guardian Angel."

There was a pregnant pause as Mark waited for Jaebum's reaction.

"You're an _Angel_? " In the end, Jaebum had no idea how to react. How does one react to that, after all?

Mark nodded, looking tired. "Yours, to be exact."

Jaebum nodded slowly, taking it all in. It shouldn't make sense, not at all. He doesn't know how to understand any of it, but for some reason he does. He remembers rainfall and bright lights and warm hands on his forehead.

How does one get saved from being ran over by a rushing 120 tonne container truck with just a few scratches?

Everything clicked. "You saved me."

Mark smiled softly. "I did."

No one spoke, Jaebum just took another piece of chicken wings and munched on it. Mark just stood there, blonde hair looking beautiful under the lights of his living room.

 

Youngjae arrived after 3 hours of Mark just staring at the wall as Jaebum pretended like he doesn't see the boy. His favorite dongsaeng was followed by two other boys both wearing the same thing as Mark.

Jaebum wanted to close the door on them or to just go back to bed and sleep. He has no idea if he was prepared for this day.

"How are you feeling, hyung?" Youngjae asked after they shared a quick hug.

Jaebum hummed, watching the two boys that trailed after Youngjae go stand on either side of Mark. They both started whispering to him, hushed and too soft for him to hear.

"Hyung?" Jaebum realized that Youngjae was waving his hand in front of his eyes. He looked worried now and Jaebum felt sad that he wasn't as fine as he hoped he was.

"I still have a few pieces of chicken. You want some?" Jaebum tried to plaster a smile on his face as he lead Youngjae towards the couch.

"Jinyoung hyung said he was going to drop by--" The doorbell rang and Youngjae laughed, "That would be him now."

Jaebum stood up to open the door for his best friend, even though Jinyoung has the key to his house he's never really used it.

Sure enough, Jinyoung stood outside with his fingers stuffed inside the pockets of his coat. That was nothing new, Jaebum was even expecting the boy in white, but he wasn’t expecting this at all.

“You’re not going to let me in, Jaebum? Planning to let me freeze out here?” Jinyoung snapped at him, causing Jaebum to open the door wide enough for him.

Jinyoung passed by and Jaebum watched how the boy in white clung to his best friend’s back, as if stuck to him. The boy just snuggled closer to Jinyoung’s neck when he saw Jaebum staring then stuck his tongue out at him.

“Jealous, J-boy?” The boy in white teased, his voice deep and taunting as he passed by. “And FYI, I’m just keeping Jinyoung here warm.”

Frozen in shock, Jaebum didn’t realize Jinyoung and the boy had already left him standing there alone on the hallway. It was only when the chill crept to his bones that he closed the door and walked towards his living room.

Jinyoung and Youngjae were on the couch, taking over the remote and eating chicken respectively. They weren’t the ones creating ruckus, however. The noise comes from the other side of the room, the side that he had so smartly been ignoring for the past few hours.

“Yugyeom, you cutie! Bambam is mine!” Jinyoung’s boy in white clung to _Bambam_ , clicking his tongue at who would be Yugyeom. “Piss off!”

“No! Bambam is mine! You have your Human!” Yugyeom was taller, looking quite terrifying with his height as he towered over all the other boys. He held onto Bambam’s thin arms, the boy’s dirty blonde hair swaying at the force.

“NO, BAMBAM IS JACKSON’S” Jinyoung’s boy in white yelled just before Yugyeom lunged after him, both of them letting go of their hold on Bambam as it turned into a full blown wrestling match that Jaebum can’t tell who will end up winning.

Bambam walked over to where Mark was still leaning over the wall, just watching the two boys on the floor. “Hyung, are we not going to do anything?” he asked nervously.

“It’s not like they’ll end up with any permanent damage.” Mark just told the boy, patting his head and rearranging the messy strands caused by Yugyeom and Jinyoung’s boy in white.

Jaebum was confused, he had so many questions and not enough explanations his brain could come up with. Then Mark suddenly looked up and saw him staring, their eyes locked with each other in that weird way that felt like they were connected.

Then Mark gave him a small bashful smile, as if he was nervous and afraid.

Jaebum saw the bright lights again before he lost consciousness.


	2. Jinyoung and His Boy in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is Jinyoung to Jackson?" Jaebum asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! The update was pushed back because I had to write the Mark birthday fic (that didn't get finished lol). So here's the next chapter of Bright Lights!

“Im Jaebum! Breakfast!” Jaebum woke up to the feeling of Jinyoung shaking his arm and the smell of kimchi fried rice. He would've ignored him, just kept on sleeping, but he didn't. Or more likely, he _couldn't._

"Wake uuuuup, J-boy! Jinyoungie's fried rice is to die for!" Jackson, Jinyoung’s boy in white, whined in his ear. The boy was on his right side, an annoying pout on his lips.

Jaebum wanted to dive back to his bed, but Jinyoung’s boy in white wouldn't allow that. "I'm up, I'm up. I'll just wash up," he grumbled as he pushed himself up the bed.

"I'll see you in the kitchen." Jinyoung says as he leaves the room and closed the door.

Jackson was still leaning over to Jaebum, forehead wrinkled. Jaebum hated the feeling like he was being judged.

"Did you need anything?" Jaebum whispered because it wouldn't do well if Jinyoung heard him talking alone. He stepped off the bed, hoping Jackson would leave already.

Jackson only said, "Mark said you didn't sleep well last night."

Jaebum almost froze at the name, almost because he caught himself. He just continued to the bathroom in his room and closed the door. Jackson didn't follow and didn't say anything so he hoped he was off the hook for now.

While Jaebum was brushing his teeth, he felt the prickle of guilt. Ever since that night, the night that ended up with Jaebum fainting, he and Mark hasn't spoken much. One, because Jinyoung decided he will temporarily move in with Jaebum to make sure his hyung was alive and second, because Mark always looks at him sadly that it irritates Jaebum to no end.

(Third and last because Jackson, Jinyoung’s boy in white, always seems to be speaking enough for all of them.)

  


Jinyoung has the table set up for the both of them, rice and side dishes all in their proper place. Jaebum doesn't take note of proper table setting so he sometimes still feels awkward when he sees Jinyoung’s set up.

"You're finally up." Jinyoung said, an eyebrow raised at his choice of clothes. Jaebum was wearing his Bart shirt today, it was comfortable so he doesn't care that he was being judged.

"Thanks for the food, but you really don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." It was the usual conversation every morning, Jaebum always brings it up to make sure Jinyoung doesn't forget.

Jinyoung snorts as he picks up his chopsticks, ignoring Jaebum and proceeded to eat.

Jaebum took a peek at his right, Jackson was sitting on the vacant seat alone today. When Jaebum looked around, looking for his Angel, he didn't find any trace of him.

Jackson took pity of him finally and said, "He's out. Figured I could take care of you and Jinyoungie for today."

Jaebum wanted so ask _where did he go_ or _how could he abandon me_ but didn't because he didn't like that he sounds clingy and also because Jinyoung was watching him again. Sadly his friend has this annoying trait of being a great observer.

So Jaebum gives Jinyoung a smile, "Anything wrong?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, "Start eating before I start feeding you, hyung."

Jaebum hears Jackson's cackles of laughter but he decided not to look. He picks up his spoon and started eating, distracting himself from his missing Angel.

 

 

Jinyoung didn’t leave the house today, busy studying on the dinner table with books spread out in front of him. Jaebum was oddly jealous of his friend's concentration, almost wishing he had the same.

"Stop staring at my Human!" Jackson scowls beside Jaebum, arms folded in front of his chest. "Find a different Human!"

Jaebum almost scoffs loudly, wanting to snap at Jackson. He doesn't understand why Jackson was so attached to Jinyoung when his friend couldn't even see his Angel.

(Unlike you, a voice in his head says but he chose to ignore it.)

"Jinyoung is mine." Jackson said softly, a huge difference from earlier. It had Jaebum glancing and saw an expression on his face that he didn't know what to call.

Jackson saw Jaebum staring and he smiled. Jaebum wanted to ask, he had a lot to ask but he didn't know how with Jinyoung always in the same room.

"Jinyoung is mine." Jackson whispers again, eyes trained at Jinyoung’s form. "You wouldn't understand. Only Mark understands. Even Yugyeom and Bambam wouldn't understand, like how I don't understand them."

Jaebum doesn't ask then, just lets himself forget.

  


Mark arrives just a few minutes before Youngjae does, his Angel dragging Jackson to a far corner of the room, talking in hushed voices again. Jaebum hates it.

Youngjae arrived with the two Angels in tow, both grumbling as they walked over to Mark and Jackson.

"Any news, hyungs?" Youngjae asks, placing pieces of composition books on the table beside Jinyoung’s own Psychological books lay.

"Jaebum hyung can probably go back by Monday. He hasn't fainted the past 3 days." Jinyoung immediately said, talking as if Jaebum couldn't hear. "He sometimes stares at nothing for long periods of time, though."

Mark looked up when he heard what Jinyoung said, a frown on his beautiful face. He looked over at Jaebum worriedly before returning to his conversation with Jackson.

"What does that mean, hyung?" Youngjae looked worried and Jaebum hated it when his dongsaeng is. He has always been the one to take care of Youngjae so he feels helpless when he's the reason.

Then Jaebum realized that Youngjae could be in a worst state than being worried for him right now. If Mark didn't interfere, didn't save him, Youngjae would be mourning instead.

"Let's watch over him for a few more days then decide what to do, okay Youngjae?" Jinyoung placed an arm around Youngjae's shoulders and rubbed his back.

"You guys speak as if I'm not here." Jaebum finally said, a little miffed.

Jinyoung turns to him, "Are you really here, hyung? Or would you keep staring at the corner of the room right there?" There's a challenge in his eyes and Jaebum knew he wouldn't win this match at all.

"You're mean." Jaebum finally answered and Youngjae laughs.

Youngjae immediately moved to sit beside Jaebum, wrapping his arms around his hyung's waist and snuggled to his arms. "Hyuuuung, you know we love you right?" Youngjae looks up at him with wide eyes.

Jinyoung was fighting a smile and Jaebum hates how his heart immediately softened at the boy’s affection. Choi Youngjae does that.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Jaebum finally smiles, patting Youngjae's head and ruffling the bangs.

"You'll tell Jinyoung hyung and I if there's any problem, right Jaebum hyung?" Youngjae pushes, eyes still looking at him with worry.

Jaebum heard Jackson's cackles and the faint whispers of Youngjae's two Angels talking to Mark. He almost sighs, conflicted feelings overwhelming. Should he tell them the truth?

"I will, I promise." Jaebum couldn't tell them in the end.

"It's not nice to lie, J-boy!" Jackson's voice immediately boomed and Jaebum almost cringed. He saw Mark swat the boy’s arm.

Jaebum lets it sink in that Jackson was right, he _is_ lying.

  


Jaebum couldn't sleep again.

There's this tendency for his brain to overthink everything and toss ideas through the night. He keeps on wondering what was happening, but each idea was probably worse than the last.

_Has he gone mad and is just imagining everything?_  
_Does he really see and talk to Angels like what Mark said?_ _What is Jinyoung to Jackson?  
_ _What did Jackson mean that only Mark understands him?_

But, really, there's one thing that Jaebum is wondering the most.

_What does Mark saving him from his death mean?_

Jaebum hates how he has so many questions and no answer at all.

  


Jaebum woke up from a warm hand on his arm, shaking him slightly. He blinks and sees a fuzzy image of blonde hair leaning over him.

"Hmm?" he grumbles.

"Jinyoung left your food in the refrigerator and you're supposed to eat breakfast now." The voice, deep and relaxing, tells him.

"Okay." Jaebum just nods, burrowing deep under his blanket again.

"You need to eat, Jaebum-ah."

Jaebum snapped his eyes open, a weird current ran through him as he heard his name called in that voice. He looked around and saw no one.

_Mark._

His phone says it was 10:26AM and there were already 4 missed calls from Jinyoung and 12 from Youngjae. He should probably get up now.

  


Mark was on his usual corner of the room when Jaebum finally entered the kitchen. Surprisingly the food was already laid out on the table, steaming hot and ready to be eaten. His Angel didn’t say anything, not acknowledging it so Jaebum doesn't.

Halfway through his meal, just as Jaebum was sipping on the bean paste jjiggae, the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry." Mark said quietly that if Jaebum wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard.

Jaebum looks up and sees Mark leaning over the wall. "Sorry?" he echoes.

Mark nods, not looking at him. "I don't know what I'm sorry for, but I am." The voice was his, deep and calming as if water rushing through a stream.

"For saving me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"For what happened because I saved you." Mark corrects him, feet shuffling a little.

Jaebum nods, not knowing what to say to that.

There was awkward silence before Mark spoke again. "Every Angel doesn't know when their Human dies. Contrary to popular belief, it's not fixed and your death can definitely be changed."

Jaebum hums, letting the boy know he was listening.

"But for every Human, you'll see one thing before your death. That's fixed, the only thing that's fixed and that's how we know your time was up. Really up." Mark stands up straight, "Angels do not save Humans from death, Jaebum-ah. We save our Humans from the spirits that wants to hurt you."

Jaebum doesn't understand.

"I wasn't supposed to interfere with your death, Jaebum-ah." Mark shook his head, blonde hair swaying with the movement. "Tell me, what did you last see?"

Jaebum tried to recall that specific day, it was cold and raining. Throughout the street is white as the rain washed over the streets of Seoul. There were only few people around, then he remembered one thing.

He didn't have to think for long because he knew, he already knew.

"Mine is bright lights, isn't it?"

Mark just smiles sadly, eyes bright with unshed tears.

  


Jaebum was working on a song, eyes concentrated on the notes in front of him when he remembered something. Mark was on the corner, leaning on the wall as he watched over Jaebum.

"What is Jinyoung to Jackson?" Jaebum asks directly, not really knowing how to beat around the bush.

Mark didn't look surprised and instead has a small smile on his lips, "Jinyoung is Jackson's." he tilted his head to the right, "You wouldn't understand, Jaebum-ah."

Jaebum hated that Jackson and Mark said the same thing. "Jackson said that only _you_ understands him."

"Of course I understand." His Angel just looked away again, "Jackson is Jinyoung’s boy in white. That's all you need to know."

"But--"

"I'll fix this mess, I promise."

Jaebum stared at Mark's conflicted stance. He couldn't see the boy’s eyes, but his whole stance says defeated that Jaebum hates it.

"How?" he asked, returning his eyes to his homework.

Mark doesn't answer and that said it all.

  


Jinyoung returned really late that night and he looked really haggard, heavy books on his arm and backpack. Jackson trailed after him, looking extremely worried as well. Jaebum just watched how his best friend placed the books and bag carefull on the dinner table, his glasses almost toppling off his face when he accidentally hit his face.

“What happened to you?” Jaebum finally asked. Jinyoung is usually the one in control of everything so seeing him like this, it’s confusing. Plus, Jackson’s worried stance was something to be said.

Jinyoung shook his head. “It’s nothing, hyung. Don’t worry about me.”

Jaebum was about to just nod, but Jackson immediately wailed. “Don’t, Jinyoung-ah! Don’t keep it in!” he turned to Jaebum with begging eyes, “J-boy, do something! Anything! Just! Help him! Please.”

The urgency in Jackson’s tone was worrying because Jaebum doesn’t understand why. What could Jackson, an Angel, be so worried about that he would actually ask Jaebum, a _mere_ Human, for help?

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t lie to me.” Jaebum stood up and walked over to where Jinyoung is now hunched up, hands on the table for support. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Jinyoung shook his head stubbornly, not a new trait. “It doesn’t matter, hyung. It’s not important.”

As expected, Jackson immediately disagreed. “That’s not true, Jinyoungie! You’re important! So important!” Jackson turned to Jaebum with wide eyes, “Can you hug him, J-boy? Please just hug him tight.”

Jaebum saw Mark finally move from his side of the room to where Jackson was standing, placing a hand on the shoulder of Jinyoung’s boy in white. Jaebum looked away and did exactly what Jackson had asked him for. He might not exactly like Jackson, but he trusts him at an extent and he knows the boy has nothing but good intentions when it comes to his Human.

So Jaebum did just that. Without saying anything, he turned Jinyoung around by the shoulders to face him. He saw Jinyoung’s eyes were a little red and he was trembling a little, so he immediately wrapped his best friend in his arms. Jaebum’s arms were around Jinyoung’s shoulders while the boy’s arms were dangling to the side, soon following to wrap around Jaebum’s waist.

No words were exchanged, but Jaebum could tell when Jinyoung started to relax. His best friend’s body no longer shaking and he no longer hears the muffling of sobs.

It was only when he was sure Jinyoung was feeling better that Jaebum finally took a peek at Jackson. When he did, Jaebum realized what Mark meant earlier.

_"You wouldn't understand, Jaebum-ah."_

Mark was wrong. Jaebum understands and he sees it so well.

Because right there, in Jackson’s eyes, was jealousy as clear as the sky during summer. Right there, on the way Jackson’s fists were curled, was the obvious resentment that he couldn’t touch Jinyoung. Right there, with the way Jackson looked so tense, says everything.

And Jaebum, Jaebum understands it all.

For some reason, Jackson was in love with his Human.

“ _Only Mark understands.”_

And for some reason, Im Jaebum doesn’t understand anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think ~


End file.
